


Litost

by Hunter_67



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_67/pseuds/Hunter_67
Summary: Taking place 13 years after War of Hearts, Alice is accustomed to her life of simplicity at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. That is, until an unexpected arrival of a certain red leather wearing man and a spunky, mask-wearing woman who throw everything on its head.





	1. Chapter 1

“Only time drinking ever saves a battle is when your former mayor chugs a boot full of wine,” I started, a grin on my face. The teenagers in front of me tilted their heads, intrigued by my notion. I hated drinking… why was I bringing it up in class?

“Yeah right, Ms. Alice,” Jeremy called out from the back of the room, his body slumped low in his seat. My eyebrow twitched, and I shook my head. 

“Thirty Years War; Count of Tilly; a city after siege, and a boot full of wine… Don’t doubt me when I say Rothenburg is a special town,” I fired back, the corner of my lips curling to either corner. The class giggled, Jeremy sinking farther into his seat although he had a smile on his face. There was a knock at the classroom door, the oak causing the sound to be hollow. 

I strode over, opening up the door, Logan’s familiar face grinning down at me. He leaned against the doorframe, a black t-shirt and jeans on. 

“You’re late,” I commented, opening the door wider. The kids shared muffled laughs, and Logan walked into the room. 

“I'm not teaching today, bub,” he grins while quickly grabbing the side of my dress and letting go. 

“Sure you aren--”

The mansion shook, the groan making its way through the foundation. The kids yelped and stood, Logan’s hand firmly around my bicep. 

“What in the hell was that?” I mumbled, brushing Logan’s hand off. His eyes met mine, worry on his face. 

“No idea.”

I ushered the kids back into their seats, calling something out along the lines of ‘just sit still and entertain yourselves’. Most pulled out their phones and quite frankly I could have cared less. I closed the door behind Logan and I, glancing down both sides of the hall. Running towards us was Storm, her hair short and on edge. 

“What was it?” I called out, my hand in Logan’s. 

“Scott said it came from the garage!” Storm yelled, running up with us. We sprinted down the stairs, Jack joining us at the bottom. The four of us ran outside of the mansion to find Jean standing there in a varying degree of surprise. 

“Where’s Scott?” Jack breathlessly asked her. She merely pointed in the direction of the garage, and I could see the faces of children pressed against the windows on the upper floors. 

“Are you blind!?” We could hear Scott’s distressed voice a ways off, slightly high pitched and extremely annoyed. “An entire fucking mansion and you HIT IT?”

“Without those fancy red glasses you’d be blinder than a grandma on her ninetieth birthday! Don’t you worry Slim, at least I didn’t hit the bike!” I heard someone yell back and Logan let out a groan. He pressed his hand into his face, sure sign of  _ oh god no _ . 

There was a crash of a piece of concrete falling from the ceiling and the unmistakable sound of metal crunching.

“My bike, oh god, my bike! That’s it you fucking red dildo I’m going to kill you myself… FUCK. I spent a year on that bike I can’t--” Scott screamed and as much as I could understand his panic, this was a tad bit amusing.

“No, no,  _ shhhhh _ … just soak in the sweet feeling of denial. Sorry to say it bud, but that bike’s a goner,” the voice said again, and I began to walk towards the garage; Logan, Storm, and Jean followed at a distance. 

“That’s IT!” Scott screamed, and a beam of red light shot from the ruins of the garage, a bright ass yellow hummer crushed into the side. I jumped backwards, surprised. Logan groaned behind me as a figure clad in a red and black full body  _ leotard? _ jumped away from the blast. 

“New personal record! Lost my heart  _ and _ my favorite shirt, all in one day!” The man called out, a single hole the size of my fist going all the way through his chest. “Oh wait, maybe not the shirt, I do like a little bit of a breeze sometimes. You know, the kind that makes your nipples just hard enough to cut diamonds.”

“Agh!” Scott growled in frustration, turning his attention back to the garage with a collapsed wall closest to the road. The rest of us just watched in a surprised concerned sort of way, unsure of what we really should be doing. The leather clad figure twirled on one foot and faced us, not an inch of skin showing. 

“Oh look, my favorite spandex wearing weirdos--”

“WADE FUCKING WILSON I TOLD YOU TO SLOW DOWN! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?” The passenger door of the mustard yellow hummer flew open, the debris around it flying away like the rest of their nonexistent lives depended on it. A woman clambered out, a black gas mask covering the bottom half of her face. Her hair was disheveled, although her middle part was a white river in a forest of black. She wore black denim that was oddly form fitted, and stomped with a power that would have made Hades run the other direction, had she not been 5’2”.

“Hel… my favorite weirdo…” the man said, taking a couple of steps backwards from the livid woman. 

“You can't drive! Shit, I'm convinced you can't do anything right!” She screamed at him, pulling at a chain that was curled behind her back. 

“Sweetheart, you don't do  _ me  _ right, but you don't hear me complaining,” the man said, running out of the way of a flying chain. It snapped the ground with a harsh ring of metal, Scott not the least bit affected as he still stared at the broken garage full of his prized possessions. 

“Oh you--”

I took a couple of steps back to stand between Storm and Logan, both with looks of sheer annoyance and concern on their faces. I leaned near Logan, tapping his arm. 

“I'm not overly sure if I'm watching sexual tension or murderous rage.” I commented, eyes never leaving the two screaming people in front of us. 

“Murderous rage,” Logan answered back in a split second. Storm shook her head.

“Why is he even here?” Storm asked watching the display in front of us. The woman crouched down and swung her body around, swiping at the man's ankles, cutting him down. She was back to standing, her hand grasping his shoulder, her other arm pulled back to execute a precise punch to his face. 

The entire motion happened in less than a second, her movements fast. My eyebrows raised as Logan crossed his arms, taking a new interest in the leather clad man's companion. 

As she pulled back her hand for another punch, Charles voice was heard from behind us. 

“Helen, dear, I do believe that hitting your friend won't fix the collapsed garage wall. Come, let us talk.”

The woman froze, her eyes tearing from the man in front of her. She seemed to be realizing that there were others around watching. Although her arm was still pulled back, she met eyes with each of us. Her hair had fallen in front of her face, the only exposed skin that around her eyes. Logan seemed to be enjoying the show, a faint grin on his face. 

“Please, hit him again,” he called out, a low and joyful laugh escaping him. I pursed my lips in an attempt not to laugh with him, my hands hugging my elbows instead. 

“No! Don't hit the walking buffet!” The man said, shaking his head. The crack that had been heard upon the first punch almost guaranteed that his nose was broken, although he didn't seem the least bit affected by it.  _ Walking buffet? _

“You're not that attractive, Wade. No woman for miles is going to feast on you,” The small female growled, shoving and releasing the man from her hold.

“I think you're wrong Logan. I'm making my answer sexual tension,” I whispered to him, leaning ever so slightly against him. 

Jean walked up next to me as Storm turned around to talk to Charles who was waiting patiently for the woman. 

“Never in my life did I think I would see him here again,” she mumbled, glancing concernedly at Scott who was on his knees trying to reassemble the crushed bike. 

“Went what, a lucky 16 years?” Logan asked and Jean nodded solemnly. 

“You know this guy?” I asked, curious as to who this newcomer was. 

“Tragically,” Jean mumbled, readjusting her glasses. It looked as if she'd just run up from the lab, her white coat draped about her. The woman strode towards Charles, passing the three of us with a crisp nod of her head. I returned my attention to the man in front of me as he stood, brushing off the white debris from his knees. He turned around and faced us, spreading his arms out. 

“Anyone miss me?” He called out, walking towards us. Jean took that as her opportunity to escape, rushing over to Scott to console him. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to place the man, although there was nothing about him that seemed familiar. 

“What are you doing here Wade?” Logan asked, a small sort of protection in his voice. Wade continued to walk toward us, generally ignoring Logan. 

“Is it a sin to come and see my favorite knife knuckled freak?” He said. Judging from the contortion of the mask he wore, he was grinning. Logan didn't seem the least bit concerned that there wasn't a single bit of flesh showing, save for where Scott had blasted through his body. I adjusted my stance, somewhat regretting wearing a dress. I didn't plan on fighting at all today, but I was getting mixed feelings from Wade. 

“You did just crash into the garage,” Logan raised his eyebrows.

“Smashy washy, it’s fixable. Who’s this crimson clad beauty? She's probably the only one here who actually gives me some competition,” Wade grinned, turning his attention to me. I hugged my arms tighter, taking a step backwards and planting my feet. Logan let out a low growl and stepped forward, partially setting himself between Wade and I. 

“Competition for who? Logan?” I attempted to chuckle, deciding to join in on Wade’s little, whatever this was. Logan stiffened for a moment before realizing that I was simply trying to play along. “Because dear, you’re a little late for that.”

Wade stopped walking, a laugh erupting from deep within. I wasn't sure if it was sarcastic or not. 

“Logan… I thought what we had was special!” Wade feigned, his hands flying to his face in fake hurt. 

Logan groaned, rolling his eyes. “Shut up asshat.”

“It's okay Wade, he makes everyone feel special,” I smirked, relishing just a bit in Logan’s angry glare.

“Weak in the knees? Wet between the thighs? Sweetheart if he doesn't make you melt like puddy then I’ve already won the game,” Wade remarked and I suppressed a laugh. Logan growled, looking between Wade and I. 

“Wade dear, I'm sure your tight ass couldn't take it,” I shot right back, a little taste of Vietnam slipping off of my tongue. 

“Ooh I like you,” he commented, pointing at me. I shrugged, nodding my head. 

“Wade quit that. Don't encourage her,” Logan said dangerously, saying it as if I were a small little innocent.  _ Really Logan? I’m actually having a bit of fun. _

“Love, you know I don't need any encouragement,” I pressed. How far would Wade go with this? How far would I let him? 

_ Let's find out.  _

Logan faced Wade, his back to me. Jean and Scott had finally gone inside, Scott clinging to a bike handle. We were the only ones outside now. 

I nodded to Wade, letting him know that I wanted to see just how far this would go. It’d been years since I’d let my hair down. Time to have a little fun. 

“I don't know Eddie Scissorhands, I think the competition just turned from impressing you to impressing her. She looks like a tough crowd,” Wade said, side stepping Logan and walking closer to me. 

I dropped my arms, my fingertips grazing the hem of my dress. I shifted my weight to one side, my hip accentuating the curve of my ass. Wade took one large step, a leap almost, past Logan and took my hand. 

He twirled me around, my dress flying around my thighs. Wade snapped me back, our hands clasped and out in the air, my chest pressed to his. I could feel his other hand on the small of my back and it's slow descent. 

A small amount of panic built up in my stomach before I quickly squashed it, convincing myself that we were only teasing Logan. We were, weren't we?

“Fuck off Wade!” Logan roared, the tell tale sound of his claws slicing through his own skin to impale Wade in the side. The two went flying to the side, Logan on top of Wade. I stumbled to the side with them, unsure if everyone was going to end up alight or not. Maybe we did take it a little far. Whoops. 

“Logan, babe, you're sending me mixed signals here. I was expecting a threesome, not a Wade Wilson kebab,” the red clad man grinned, thrusting his hips up, causing Logan to tumble over him. Logan was back on his feet, teeth bared and angry as hell. I raised my eyebrows.

“Shut your goddamn mouth Wade, before I cut your tongue out,” Logan yelled as he sprinted towards the other man. The two fought, Wade treating it as a game. 

I felt a light touch on my shoulder, a shadow joining mine while we watched the fight. 

“What pissed him off this time?” Remy asked, his eyes sprinkled with flecks of bright red in the sunlight. He wore a casual button-down dark purple long sleeve shirt and jeans, a deck of cards in his hand. He was watching just as intently as me, observing every little movement. 

“I'm assuming you're asking about Logan?”

“Who else would I be asking about? That red fuck toy in spandex? I do have to say though, I like the swords,” Remy said, taking a special interest in the glittering pieces of metal. Logan’s anger progressed, and Wade seemed to be fighting harder and harder, his side comments dwindling. 

“This is going downhill if you haven't noticed,” Remy commented, glancing at me for a moment. I nodded, concern rising. 

“I can see that. I'm going to get Charles.”

With that I turned around and sprinted into the mansion, passing by the children who were huddled around various computers or televisions, each in their own little world. 

I knocked softly on the door to Charles office, bidding a hello nod to Gen who was walking down another hallway, a little green plant in her hand. Tink rode happily on her head, commenting on the pot. 

The door opened, the woman standing a few inches in front of me. I wasn't often used to being taller than someone, not even Gen, but this newcomer stood a couple inches shorter than me. I could hear the soft breathing through her mask as I looked beyond her to Charles who sat behind his desk. 

“Professor? Do you have a moment?” I asked, hand resting on the door. Charles nodded and came out from behind his desk. 

“What is it, Alice?” 

“We have a problem with Logan and Wade.”


	2. Chapter 2

The woman in front of me let out a small huff, rolling her eyes. She walked past me muttering something about not being able to keep his mouth shut. 

“Oh dear,” Charles sighed, following me as we all made our way back outside. The sight we were welcomed with was one I will never forget. 

Logan had Wade impaled and shoved into the concrete below, a few of Wade’s glove covered fingers laying off to the side. Remy pranced around them, calling out WWE fighting scores, a card laced in red energy flying from his hand here or there. 

“Logan! Remy!” Charles bellowed, causing the two men to freeze. Judging from the sheer immediate stillness, Charles was doing a lot more than just talking. Wade’s head snapped in our direction, still stuck in place due to Logan's claws. 

“Hel, if you planned on putting a ring on it, you're going to have to wait,” he joked, raising his two fingered hand. The small woman, Hel, rushed over to him after picking up the remaining fingers from the ground. She tapped Logan’s shoulder.

“You mind?”

Charles released his hold on the two men, Logan finally able to move. He removed his claws from Wade before backing away. With a brief tight lipped smile, Hel grabbed Wade’s nearly shredded suit and lifted him into a standing position. 

“Hel, you really are my knight in shining--” Wade’s voice wavered ever so slightly. She seemed to be the only one that Wade actually somewhat feared.

Good reason too, as she slammed him into the nearest wall. 

“I recommend that you shut up,” her voice was a low growl full of warning, enough to make me take a step back and clamp my mouth shut. 

“--got it,” Wade squeaked. 

She grabbed the nape of his mask and pulled it up just high enough to show his mouth. I raised my eyebrows, surprised at the sight underneath. The skin was the equivalent of burned, complete with deep crevices. 

“Open,” the woman ordered. He only pressed his lips together. “Wade, open your mouth before I cut a hole in your cheek.”

_ Damn. _

He obliged, and in return, she stuffed one of his dismembered fingers in his mouth. She forced his mouth shut, the finger between his teeth. 

“You are gonna sit here with that in-between your teeth until I take it out, and if it falls out, I’m going to make you swallow it. Got that?”

“She's got some spunk,” I mumbled to myself, seeing a little bit of Rush in her actions. Wade nodded his head so fast he looked like a hula girl bobble in a NASCAR vehicle. The woman dropped her hands and spun around, sighing deeply. Running a hand through her hair, she addressed Logan. 

“Whatever the idiot said, I’m sorry.”

Logan hesitated, just as surprised as the rest of us. “Yeah… well… you took care of him okay.”

Muffled noise came from Wade as he attempted to talk, the finger causing it to sound like gibberish. Hel sent him a glare that would have made the devil decide that hell was better than being the center of attention of this girl. 

“I'm used to having to,” she replied, offering Logan a hand. “I'm Helen, but most people call me Hel.”

Extending his own hand carefully, Logan shook it, replying. “...Logan.”

I turned my attention to Wade, a pang of guilt flashing through my body. I barely heard Hel as she acknowledged me. 

“And you are?” She called out, and I tore my eyes from Wade, meeting hers instead. One was faded compared to the other, deep brown versus a snowfall on a mountain. It was chilling. 

“Alice,” I responded, barely recovering. “Thanks for… helping.”

Again I found myself drawn to Wade, at the way that it seemed what this girl said was law. I didn't pay much attention to what was going on around me until Charles said my name. 

“While I… discuss things with Mr. Wilson, would you mind showing Hel to her room, Alice?”

I rushed back to reality, mind running a thousand miles a minute. “Room?”

Charles let out a chuckle. “Well I doubt Wade would have Hel pack a bag if they weren't staying for a while.”

“Of course,” I rushed, looking at the woman. She turned to the hummer and after a couple seconds of rummaging, pulled a bag from the back. I glanced to Logan who returned my look with a glare. Oh dear. “Hel… Helen, if you could follow me.”

I waited until the black haired beauty was next to me before turning to walk back to the mansion, somewhat unsettled with the idea of turning my back on her. She followed, her strides longer than I expected. 

“So… Wade brought you here?” I said, attempting to make some sort of conversation. I was so damn nervous, but then again, I probably should have been. We walked, my hands tangling with each other. I twisted the ring on my finger, an age old nervous twitch of mine. 

“He thought it was a good idea. Said he had some friends who were just as different as us,” she replied, still facing forward. 

“Ah,” I nodded. “Well he wasn't wrong.”

“Crashing into your garage was a good idea?” Hel glanced at me and my breath hitched. 

“No, no that was a really bad idea. I meant we’re different too.” I led her up the stairs, sparing a look at the different shaded wood from where I had once shoved Remy into the wall. “This way.”

I pointed down the hall, ignoring the large frames of everyone's portrait that held our names beneath. Mine was next to Logan’s brooding face. 

“Well isn't that goals, four foot portraits of a happy couple next to each other,” Hel commented, her eyes on the portraits. I winced, forever embarrassed by them. 

“Charles insisted. As my photo shows, I was less than enthused,” I nervously chuckled, gripping the ring even tighter. A laugh ripped itself from Helen, causing me to jump slightly. Laughter?

“I would have burned mine the second it hit the wall,” Hel laughed. We reached the end of the hall and I sighed. 

“Here's your room,” I said, opening up the door to my own old room. I gazed at the familiar bedding, the two open and brightly lit windows. 

I’d come full circle, taking the job that Logan had once had when I first arrived at the school 13 years ago. Hel walked inside, admiring the space. She turned to me, eyes glimmering. 

“ _ This _ is my room?”

I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad question and I bit the inside of my cheek. Subconsciously I rubbed my forearm. 

“Is it good enough?”

“I've been living in a rat infested apartment. This is freaking heaven,” Hel grinned at me, her eyes crinkling in the corners. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I had been holding. She turned to the closet door. “Is one of those a closet?”

I nodded. “Yeah, the other is a bathroom.”

“Thank god,” she beamed, opening up her suitcase. She glanced at me. “Seriously, if I didn't have to eat, I’d never leave this room.”

I stared at her curiously, my nervousness subsiding. Perhaps that was just a tough show she put on to keep Wade in line. She really seemed like a decent college girl, just one with an alternate agenda due to her mutation. 

“Would you mind if I asked a question?” I asked, leaning against the doorframe. I leaned my head against the wood, laughing internally at myself for acting so much like Logan. 

Hel didn't miss a beat as she began unpacking. “Shoot.”

“What can you… do?” I hesitated slightly, realizing that I might be crossing a line, but then again, we were all different here. There weren't that many secrets, or at least none that wouldn't reveal themselves eventually. The woman in front of me froze, her breath freezing with it for a moment. 

“Do?”

_ Shit. _

I rushed to recover. “You said you and Wade both had powers. What's yours?”

Fuck, fuck, fuck, now I was pressing it. Helen brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear, her eyes refusing to meet mine. 

“Uhh… accelerated healing.”

I paused. She was hiding something. “That's it?”

“That’s the basics, yeah,” Hel clipped. 

“Hmm,” I hummed. She's not going to give up anything anytime soon. My thoughts began to race with all the different ways I could figure out her power. Sure, there was Charles ability, although that was a bit invasive. Then again, if I could touch her, skin to skin just long enough to replicate her gene, then I’d never need to ask. I realized that she was staring at me… I had been silent for too long. 

“And Wade?”

“Same thing, different reasons,” she muttered. I tilted my head. If they could do the same thing, why was Wade so  _ scared  _ around her? There was more. “But he can grow back whole limbs, if he needs to. I'm pretty sure you could blow out his brains and he’d survive.”

Unlike Logan, Wade probably kept his memories, I thought to myself, blinking. 

“Right,” I said. My eyes trailed down to the mask that she was wearing, a half face gas mask of sorts. “Why do you wear the mask?”

Helen’s eyes crinkled again, sure sign that she was smiling at me. “What can you do?” 

_ Way to deflect _ .

I pursed my lips, remembering how surprised she was to see Logan’s claws. I didn't want to freak her out just yet, especially when I didn't know what she was capable of. 

“It's a bit… complicated.”  _ Good going Alice, you don't sound suspicious at all. _

Hel’s eyebrows furrowed as she muttered, “I’m sure.”

Great, now she thinks I look at her as if she's an imbecile. “No, I didn't mean… I'm sure you aren't stupid… I just--”

“Forget it,” she cut me off, snatching a hanger from the closet. “It's a personal question. If you don't want to tell me, don't tell me.” 

I closed my mouth, put off. Perhaps I was wrong. She wasn't a nice little college kid with weird powers. Maybe she was just as mean to everyone else. She opened her mouth when I heard Logan’s voice down the hall. 

“I swear, if you don't shut your mouth--”

“What? You'll play the knife game with my hands again?”

Wade popped his face next to mine, and I struggled to stay still. I felt like we couldn't pull our previous stunt again, at least not with both Helen and Logan around. Wade turned to Helen and tilted his head to the side. 

“Hello, Roomie!”

_ Roomie? _ I spared a look at Logan who refused to look in my direction. Ugh, I still need to mend that too. 

“No,” Hel grumbled.

“Oh, come on! I bought marshmallows for s’mores! We can spoon for warmth at night--”

“ _ No, _ Wade,” she snapped, angrily hanging her clothes. 

Logan spoke up behind us, taking a step closer. I could feel the warmth of his hand on the small of my back, pressing down with a dangerous amount of pressure. He was pissed at me, and he wanted me to know it. 

“I’m afraid you don't have a choice. Professor insisted he bunk with you.”

Charles… always playing your games of matchmaker. Even I had to admit though, sharing a room was much worse than when Logan and I hated each other and had to share a bathroom. 

Hel threw her head back, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Of course.”

Wade moved past me, tossing a bright pink Hello Kitty duffel bag next to her suitcase. This man just became curious and curiouser. 

“So… am I top or bottom?” 

I felt like the question meant something more, but judging from Helen’s reaction, she was having none of it. 

“You get to sleep on the floor.”

Logan momentarily gripped my hip and I looked him. He glared at me for a moment before speaking to the others. 

“I think we’ll get going. You two have fun unpacking.”

With that he closed the door. I exhaled, crossing my arms in front of me. What's the worst that could happen? I go and sleep in Gen’s room for the night?

“Look, I’m sorry,” I began, walking backwards to the next door. Logan brooded in front of me, his hand flying up in a motion for me to stop talking. 

“We’ll address this later. I need to go take care--”

Something in the way he talked to me caused me to snap, my earlier emotions rising again. 

“We’ll address it now--”

“Later,” he growled, about to move around me. I planted my feet, one hand grasping the door handle, the other flashing out to stop him. I pressed my palm into the center of his chest, causing him to pause. 

“We talk about it now,” I opened the door to our room, grabbing the cloth of his t-shirt. Logan followed, anger still in his eyes although I could see it turning to something else. We shuffled backwards, and Logan kicked the door shut behind us. 

“You know I didn't mean half of what I said earlie--”

“Shut up,” Logan ordered, his demeanor switching. He gripped my hips and spun me around, shoving me into the door. It wasn't hard enough to take my breath away, just forceful enough to tell me he meant business. I looked up at him, curling my arms around his neck loosely. 

“Lo--”

“I said shut up.” He crashed his lips into mine, his hands pressing my hips into the door behind me. His lips were ever so slightly chapped, his scruff lightly scratching my chin. 

He pulled back before I could fully indulge myself in his taste. 

“Now. That was mine. These are mine,” he growled, his hands trailing up my waist to where they were near my breasts. He trailed his thumbs over the fabric of my dress, just enough to give me chills. “And this is mine.”

He dropped his hands, one pressing into my waist, the other going lower. His hand snaked itself underneath my dress, his fingers brushing over my sex. I could feel the warmth build up in between my legs. He kissed me again, a rough force behind it. 

“I have no intention of sharing, understand?” He growled. I rested my head on the door behind me, a smug grin on my face. 

“A little possessive aren't you?”

“Only over your promiscuous ass,” Logan tugged me off the door. I stood closer to him, dropping my hands to rest on his chest. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have kids to take care of.”

Logan reached past me and opened the door, walking past me and out. I stood there in a petty shock, before recovering, biting my lip. 

_ Damn. _

I waited a moment, calming myself down before venturing back outside the room. I paced almost silently down the halls, listening to Logan and Storm’s shouting voices as they corralled the children into bed. I made my way to the infirmary, footsteps light. 

Voices trailed through the hall from the room in front of me and I smiled softly. I pushed the door open, basking in the ever familiar white light, the small cot like beds that lined either side of the walls. Over the years I’d become convinced that Charles had turned the ball room into the infirmary. 

A group of people sat around, a large tank of water next to them. There's was Gen’s bright white hair, Remy and Tink’s ever existing joking, Jack’s back to me, and Josie’s silver tail as she leaned out over the edge of the tank. We’d managed to create a small system of tunnels and tanks in the mansion that connected to the pond outside, allowing Josie to interact with us as she pleased. 

“Alice!” Tink called out, flying over to land on my shoulder. I held up a finger, giving her a finger high five, casting a smile at the others. 

“Hey guys,” I said, sitting in the open seat next to Jack. He beamed at me, a few playing cards in his hand. 

“Would ya’ like ta join the game?” Remy asked me, his accent slipping back to deep New Orleans times. It happened when he played cards like that, allowing him to better pull bluffs. 

“Deal me in,” I smirked. It was poker, except we were playing for chocolates from Gen’s secret stash instead of money. We’d played with money once… it ended with Logan’s claws to Remy’s throat and a very nearly broke Jack. 

Remy grinned, the cards literally flying from his hands. Red energy laced around them, around the clubs and spades that adorned the pieces of cardstock. 

“So the newcomers… what are they like?” Jack asked, eyes glued to his cards. I shrugged, inspecting my own. 

“All sorts of crazy. Especially that Wade guy,” I sighed, glancing at Remy whose face was stone. “As for her, she's… she’s odd. Spunky and scary as hell.”

Josie laughed, water splashing lightly behind her. “The all mystical Alice, afraid of a girl? I thought you were fearless!”

Jack glanced at me, his eyebrow arched. I let out an airy laugh before biting my cheek. 

“You know that's a lie. I fear just as much as the next person. I'm just not afraid of  _ people. _ ” 

Gen opened up a chocolate and popped it in her mouth, eyebrows furrowed. 

“What is it, Gen?” Tink piped up. 

“Charles told me not to touch her. I'm not sure why, but he seemed deathly serious about it. Guess it's time to pull another Logan?” Gen joked, smiling nervously. She folded the wrapper in her hands, creating a cute little origami bunny of sorts. 

“She didn't say what her abilities were. Well, she told me something, but I don't think she told me all of it,” I said, motioning for another hit. Remy slid a card my way, his eyes averted. 

“And what are you gonna do ‘bout that?” He asked, moving around the cards in his hand. Tink flew over to his shoulder, her face contorting into a pinch. Either Remy had shitty cards or she was just playing me as well. I decided to ignore her. 

“I'm not sure yet,” I sighed. Josie scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“You do too know what you're going to do,” she grinned. Jack nodded.

“What excuse are you going to make to touch her?” Jack asked, his voice low. He had good cards… he was trying to keep the conversation flowing. 

“Guys…” I chuckled, shaking my head. “I'm not  _ that _ bad.”

“Yes you are,” Remy and Tink said in unison. The others laughed, Jack nudging my elbow. He’d laid his cards on the table. I’d been dealt a shit hand, and apparently so had Remy as he threw his cards down. 

Jack grinned, gathering up the small pile of chocolates in the center. 

“Josie, would you like one?” He offered, giving her the only dark chocolate piece in the bunch. 

“Awe, Jack, you're too sweet!” Josie beamed, gently grabbing it from his hand. I suppressed a smile wider than the one I already wore, remembering how dark chocolate was Jack’s favorite. The sheepish smile he had while giving it to her also added to my suspicion. 

“I'm going to go to the kitchen. Anyone want anything?” Gen announced, standing. As she was walking around Remy, he reached out a hand, lightly grasping her wrist. 

“A drink from Tahiti, Love?” He smiled at Gen, using his normal charm. It was interesting, those two now. She was his drug, in more ways than one. Whether it be a mindful trip to his favorite beach that she supplied or the occasional night sharing the bed, they were never closer than small touches in front of the rest of us. They were both too scared of each other, Remy too scared to get close to anyone, Gen too scared she'd hurt him again. 

“Perhaps,” she smiled softly, hand trailing through his hair. Instantly, Remy’s eyes glazed over, a careless happy smile on his face. Looks like Remy was getting his drink after all. 

“Anyone else?” Gen beamed. The rest of us shook our heads, save for myself. 

“Just a glass of water, please?” I asked. Gen smiled and nodded, gliding out of the infirmary. She wore a white sundress that flowed behind her, Gen avoiding darker colors indefinitely. 

Tink flew and landed on the table in front of us, twirling around. She'd finally grown used to her size, learning to enjoy the ability to fly. 

“Alice…” Tink whined, leaping gracefully over my open palm. 

“Yes Tink?”

“When are you and Logan going to have kids?” Tink wailed, landing on her knees in my palm. I blinked, noticing Jack’s turning gaze, at Josie who suddenly decided to escape under the water. Remy was still in fantasy land, unaware or uncaring of the world around him. 

“Tink! I, well, Logan and I… um, we… well we don't need kids,” I rushed, a blush spreading across my face. “We have plenty here at the school.”

Jack turned away from me, hiding his face. My jaw dropped, and I used my free hand to slap his arm. 

“You're not in on this too!?” I yelped.

Jack subconsciously ducked, a somewhat mischievous grin on his pretty face. “We’ve all been in on it.”

“Josie! You too?” I yelled, facing the tank. Although it was completely clear glass, I could see Josie wandering her way back from the tunnel. 

“Look on the bright side, they’d have plenty of aunts and uncles to love them!” She said, splashing her head above the water. One of the many curses that Josie was forced to live with was hydrophobic hair. It always dried the moment it left the water. 

I shook my head. “You all too much. I think I might just join Gen in the kitchen.”

I stood, allowing Tink to flutter over to Jack. 

“Awe, c’mon Al! You know we're only joking, don't leave,” she smiled and I shook my head again, waving off their words. 

“You guys meant it!” I smiled at them before leaving, soundlessly walking through the halls. There were a few loose straggling kids running around evading Logan and Storm, one giving me a high five as he ran by. 

As I neared the kitchen I could smell the drifting scent of burning food. Rounding the corner I could see Hel standing in front of the stove, Gen standing near her with a Coke and two cups. 

“--but thank you,” Gen was saying sweetly, giving Helen one of her signature smiles. As much as my body started to shake from nervousness, Gen’s calm was stronger, allowing me to breathe easy. 

“You don't need to worry about that glass of water, Gen. I've got it,” I smiled, joining the two in the kitchen. I snatched my favorite mug from the cabinet, filling it with ice and water. 

“Mugs are for hot drinks,” Gen laughed, nudging my elbow. 

“Ey, ey, ey, coming from the woman who eats chocolate for dinner more often than not,” I teased and Gen rolled her eyes. Helen looked at us until she realized she was staring and turned back to her cooking eggs. 

“Touché. Why’d you leave the infirmary?” Gen asked, walking around to sit on the breakfast bar. I followed, sitting next to her, both of us eying the cooking food in the pan. 

“The others were being mean. They gang up on me when you're gone,” I chuckled, inspecting Hel’s mask more. 

“What about you, Hel? What's your favorite drink?” Gen asked spritely, pouring herself a cup of Coke. My fingers drummed my mug, my feet swinging beneath me. The better the mood Gen was in, the stronger her aura. I was as laid back as a hippie at Woodstock. 

Hel snapped back to reality, glancing at Gen and I. “Huh? Oh… uh… iced coffee.”

She shook the pan, the scent of eggs and ham wafting into the air. I inhaled the smell, taking another sip of water. 

“Hey, Alice, you hungry?” Helen asked and I blinked slowly. She was allowing an opportunity for friendship. I was smart enough to take it. 

“What’re you cooking?” I smiled at the woman. She shrugged, looking back at the pan. 

“Ham and egg sandwich. I'm really more of a baker, but if you want to try, I can make you one,” she explained and I brought my mug to my lips, letting it rest there. I nodded. 

After she messed with the food for a bit longer, Hel spoke again. 

“Mind grabbing a plate?”

Silently I jumped down and grabbed two plates, setting them in the counter before hopping back up onto the stool. Hel put the ingredients together and placed the plate in front of me. 

“Bon appetite,” she said, spreading her arms to the side in a ‘behold’ motion. I smiled down at the food, my stomach rumbling. I hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast and it wasn't until I looked at the food that I realized I was starving. 

“It smells great,” I grinned, grabbing the sandwich. I inspected it before taking a large bite. 

“I wouldn't know,” she said, tapping her mask. I was smart enough not to ask again, and bless Gen for knowing better. 

“You like to cook?” The white haired woman next to me laughed. Hel laughed as well as she shrugged and shook one of her hands. I noticed a small red mark, a burn perhaps. 

“It's more of a recent development. I've always liked baking, but I’ve gotten okay at cooking too,” she said somewhat sheepishly. I bobbed my head, chewing contently on the food. 

“Already better than me,” I said around the food, and Gen let out a laugh. 

“What do you mean?” Hel asked, cracking open an egg. Gen swallowed her drink and spoke. 

“Alice can't cook to save her life,” Gen laughed, pointing to the ceiling. I glanced up, struggling to swallow my food without choking. The moment I did, I let out a loud laugh. Helen looked up and gasped. Directly above the stove was a dark black mark with streaks that reached to all sides, scorching most of the ceiling. 

“What happened!” Hel exclaimed, a hand flying to her face. I giggled, throwing my head back. 

“That was the first and only time Alice tried cooking fish on top of the stove. You would think being alive for almost 200 years, you'd also know that you don't pour water on a grease fire,” I laughed, Gen’s happiness throwing me farther into fun land. She'd gotten back from one of her cabin trips a few days earlier, and for whatever reason, she was always more intoxicating immediately afterwards. 

“That's why I make Logan cook anything now,” I said, taking another gleeful bite of the sandwich. 

“Two hundred?” Hel said, eyes wide. 

“Hahaha yeah, give or take a few decades,” I responded. I looked to Gen, slightly concerned. “I didn't stutter did I?”

Gen looked at me too, like I’d dropped the biggest bomb of all time. I was too happy to realize that I had. 

“You didn't stutter…” Gen gaped at me, worry etching itself into her features. 

“Good,” I turned to Hel, beaming. She stared at me, her body frozen. 

“You're… you’re… okay then,” Hel resumed her cooking, somewhat stiff. 

“How about you come back down to earth?” Gen guided, pouring a bit of Coke into another glass and sliding it to me. 

“Don't do that! She's as high as a kite, blondie!” Wade’s voice originated from the doorway of the kitchen, his footsteps coming closer. “Ohh… I feel  _ good _ . Like puppies, rainbows, and blow jobs.”

Hel groaned and rolled her eyes, mentally willing the food to cook faster. Gen sighed, standing up. 

“I’ll be right back,” she said, disappearing around the corner. 

“In the wise words of that gay ass clown fish, good feeling’s gone,” Wade said, walking up behind Hel to grab for a piece of egg. She swatted at his hand, and I giggled, my endorphin levels running high as a cell tower. 

“Princess, you're smiling too much. You're starting to look like a stripper that forgot she's suppose to be on the pole,” the ever present leather clad man hip thrust in my direction, and I laughed. 

“Careful there Wade, I can stick that pole so far up your ass, the flag will be flying out of your mouth,” I grinned, taking a sip of the Coke. Helen’s head snapped to face me, surprised at my words. 

“Ooh, kinky.”

I dipped my head forward, the equivalent of being drunk. Helen finally finished her own sandwich and placed it on the plate. 

“Wade, stop,” she warned. I waved her off, eyes locking on Wade’s mask. 

“Tell me--”

“And that's enough for you,” Logan rounded the corner, Gen following close behind. He strode over, giving Hel a nod, and Wade a more taught nod. 

“Awe, no Logan, I’m having so much fun!” I whined as Logan reached down and grabbed me around my waist. 

“Too much,” he said, picking me up. He guided my arms around his neck and put one arm around my back, the other underneath my knees. 

“I can walllllk,” I slurred, shoving my face into the crook of his neck. 

“Yeah right.”

“Let me walk!”

Logan groaned, glancing at Helen who was standing there, plate in hand. He set me down, keeping his hands on my shoulders to guide me out the door. I threw my hands up, a loud ‘wooo’ escaping my lips.

“Goodnight everyone! Thanks for the food Hel!” 

“Just walk,” Logan ordered, giving Gen a high five as he walked by. I stumbled out of the kitchen, allowing Logan to guide me up the stairs. We passed by Jean who shook her head and laughed. 

“One of those nights again?” She asked. 

“Yup,” Logan answered, pushing me forward. We made it to our room, Logan wrapping a large arm around my waist, the other hand operating the door handle. 

Once he got the door open, he guided me inside, letting me prance into the room. Closing the door behind me, Logan chuckled, taking in my drunken like state. 

“Come on, let's you you to bed,” he sighed, grabbing the nearest clean t-shirt and a pair of my shorts. I twirled around, admiring the dress as it flowed around. 

Logan grabbed me, mid twirl, expertly unzipping my dress, letting it fall off of me. I twisted out of his arms, dancing around the bedroom in just my bra and underwear. 

“Alice, I’m tired too, can't you make this easy?”

“I'm not tired,” I lied, the rush leaving me. My movements slowed, Gen’s effect ebbing away. Logan guided me into my shorts, leaning over, his shoulder against my waist. 

“Left foot… good girl, now, right foot,” he mumbled, standing upright again. He shook out the shirt, gently putting it over my head. Soon I was dressed in pajamas, Logan guiding me to the bed. 

“Just lay down, there you go, and I’ll be there soon,” Logan lead, tucking the comforter around my quickly tiring body. I watched through hazed eyes as he changed, the moonlight casting shadows on his muscular body. 

I could feel the bed dip behind me as he laid down too, warmth radiating from his body. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him. 

“Goodnight, Love,” he whispered, leaning over and kissing my cheek. 

“Goodnight,” I mumbled, falling fast into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn broke, light trickling into the room. I was splayed across the bed, hair in my mouth, drool running down my cheek. Logan was nowhere in sight and I yawned, shoving my face back into the pillow.

I was always a morning person, but something about this morning had me tired beyond belief. I sat up, rolling my head around, listening to the joints pop. Tugging down the edge of Logan's shirt, I strode over to the door.

Opening it, I saw Remy sauntering out of his own room, eyes close to bloodshot. His shirt was unbuttoned and he wore jeans that were bloody and shredded at the edges.

"Remy... dude... three point checklist remember? One, your breath. Two, your clothes. Three... holy fuck Remy," I groaned, walking over to the drunk as hell man. "I'm taking that away now."

I reached for the flask in his hand, my other hand on his shoulder guiding him back into his room.

"Fuck the checklist," Remy slurred, swinging his hand out of my reach.

"There's a reason we made it Remy... you'll scare the kids again," I urged, pushing him harder and harder in the direction of his room.

"Fuck the kids too. Little bastards got a better childhood than the likes of the rest of us," he muttered, taking another swig. I pursed my lips, snatching the flask from his hand before he realized what I was doing.

"Maybe... maybe not Remy," I said gently, screwing the thing closed. I set it on the table near us, pressing my hands to his shoulders.

"Parents fucking paying for them to come here..."

"Not all of them Rem..."

"Fucking parents... can't keep a damn child with red eyes..." Remy grumbled, shoving his face into the crook of my neck. I could feel the wetness of his scarce tears as we swayed our way back to his room.

"Don't blame the kids Remy... don't blame the parents... you're loved now Rem... that's all that matters," I whispered, fumbling for the door handle behind Remy. He was growing heavier and heavier, throwing more of his weight on me.

"Sure..." he muttered.

"It was just a nightmare... just a nightmare Remy... here... let's get you on the bed... there you go," I continued to whisper, kicking the other beer cans out of the way. Remy landed on the bed, his body splayed around. I pulled off his boots before grabbing the balled up blanket in the corner.

"Just a nightmare Remy. Get some rest today... I'll send Gen to take you to Tahiti... sounds nice yeah?" Remy hazily nodded his head, turning it to the side. I sighed, hanging my head, leaning on the bed. This wasn't really the best start to my day.

I shook myself out, sparing one last glance at Remy's sleeping form before making my way back down the stairs. I knocked on Gen's door, resting my head against the doorframe. I was so damn tired.

"Gen... Gen!" I called through the door. I could hear shuffling on the other side as the door clicked open.

"Alice?" Gen had her hair in a loose braid off to the side, a fluffy robe wrapped around her frame. I looked up at her, lolling my head in the direction of Remy's room.

"Remy had another nightmare," I groaned, closing my eyes. Gen sighed before nodding.

"Alright. I've got him."

I tipped my head forward in a farewell gesture, clomping down the stairs. I felt a tad bit more refreshed in Gen's brief presence, but I was still a far ways into tired land. I made my way to the kitchen, following the sweet aroma of cooking food. All I needed right now was food and a hug from--

"Logan?" I paused, taking in the scene in front of me. There were ignored eggs cooking in a pan on the stove, a box of cereal sitting on the counter between Hel and Logan, except Hel had her hand pressed to Logan's chest, their bodies uncomfortably close. Hel and Logan's heads turned to face me, Hel's hand flying back. Her eyes were as wide as mine had just been.

"Alice--"

The moment she said my name, a switch was flipped. Anger ignited in my core and I rushed forward, my senses at full attention for the first time that morning. I shoved Logan away from the smaller woman, my other hand snatching the front of her tank top. I slammed her into the cabinets behind her, hand balling into a fist, arm cocked back. It was predatory, my anger, fueled by the simple knowledge that I had worked too damn hard to get Logan back.

"What do you think you're doing?" My voice was low, not quite a growl yet. Hel grabbed at my wrists, pressing away, trying to loosed my hold. It was iron.

"Listen to me. I wasn't--" She struggled, glancing at Logan who stood there in shock. I was hardly protective of him, always letting him do his own thing. He knew the boundaries that were set. This... this was new.

"I'll try to listen to you once I knock all the teeth out of your mouth and into that fucking mask," I promised, muscles tensing farther than they already were. I swung, hitting the cabinets behind her, Helen ducking her head to the side.

"Please, Alice," she said, both hands wrapping around my wrist.

"You're a dead man," I growled, rearing my hand back for a second time. Logan snapped back to reality, hand reaching out.

"Alice--"

"Shut up Logan." My head snapped to face him, my eyes full of fire. Suddenly a pain blossomed in my stomach, my hold on Hel breaking. I stumbled backwards, crashing into the counter behind me. Helen landed back on her feet, her hands raised to protect her face.

"I didn't want to--"

"Agh!" I screamed, launching onto her, both of our bodies slamming to the floor. I straddled her hips, pinning her in place. Helen struggled to grab at my hands in an attempt to stop me. I was too far into my fit of rage.

I swung again, my hand breaking through her fingers, connecting with her face. A defining crack split through the air, a sure sound of broken bone. Helen's eyes widened, something switching inside her too.

She dug her fingernails into my biceps, throwing me to the side. I slid across the floor, my body slamming into the wall. Helen stood, grabbing a knife from the chopping block. I shook my head, my whip snaking its way through my fingers.

"You should have listened," Hel snarled, running forward. I swung the whip around, the top of it curling around Hel's ankle. I didn't get a chance to pull, Hel slicing through the material with the knife. Her reflexes are fast, I realized. Fast as a goddamn cobra.

I shuffled to the side, barely missing the blade as she sunk it into the wall where I had been. I stood, stumbling backwards. Hel ripped the knife from the wall, eyes snapping to me.

A flash of metal.

The knife flew through the air, burying itself in my shoulder. I inhaled sharply, reaching for the weapon when Hel launched herself onto me, her arm wrapping around my neck. She swung her body behind me, pulling my body over her shoulder, slamming me into the floor.

What sort of MMA bitch was this?

"Hey, hey, hey, stop it!" Logan roared, grabbing Hel and throwing her off of me. I screamed, pulling the knife from my shoulder. It was bent at the tip, the blade unable to penetrate through the metal encased bone that was my shoulder blade.

I ignored him, storming over to where the black haired woman stood behind the counter. My muscles froze, refusing to respond to my commands.

 _"Alice... the kitchen is not the place to fight,"_  Charles voice invaded my mind, echoing around. I huffed, eyes turning to the doorway. Charles sat in the doorway, a small frown on his face. Helen breathed heavy, hand to her face. The wound in my shoulder healed, leaving only the blood stained shirt as evidence.

"Hel, I would recommend you go talk to Gen... she'll fix that nose right up. I think it best that we allow Alice to calm down for now," Charles instructed, moving to the side. Hel glanced at me one last time before rushing out of the room.

Charles's hold on me fell and I growled.

"You don't know what happened," I said.

"I don't think you know either, dear," Charles answered calmly, looking towards Logan. He huffed, rolling his eyes.

"It was Remy's idea," he grumbled, glancing at me. I paused, my eyebrows rising.

"What was?" I asked, suspicion slowly turning into regret.

"I started it... I talked to Remy yesterday about what you did. He said that only way you'd get your act together was if I made you jealous," Logan muttered, refusing to meet my eyes. I groaned, shoving my face in my hands.

"You... did what!" I screeched, throwing my head back. "That was your first mistake! Listening to Remy? That was your grand plan!?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Logan shrugged, pushing around the now very burnt eggs.

"Oh my-- I can't believe you! Fuck! Now I've got Hel gunning for me, and she's only been here for 18 hours! Fuck!" I yelled, stomping out of the kitchen. Charles gave me a nod on the way out, turning to face Logan.  _Yeah Charles... you need to talk to that man. Give him some of your wisdom before he gets a piece of this woman's mind._

I sprinted up the stairs, barely seeing Hel disappear behind the door to the infirmary. I groaned, rolling my head around. I needed a run. I needed to hit something.

Preferably something that wasn't living.

I pounded on the door to Jean and Scott's room, bouncing on the balls of my feet. Scott answered, looking a bit worse for wear.

"What?"

"I need Jean. I just... I need to kill something," I said, noticing that Scott was wearing a battle suit. "What's that for?"

Scott sighed, opening the door wider. Jean stood behind him, a tablet in her hands.

"You're not the only one. I was about to go into a simulation. Want to join me?" He asked, Jean raising her eyebrows. I bobbed my head slightly, letting it grow into a nod.

"Yeah. I'd love to."


	4. Chapter 4

I suited up, rolling my head back and forth. Jean looked quizzically at my blood soaked shirt, shrugging when she saw my perfectly fine skin.

"Got in a fight," I grumbled, lacing up my boots. I cinched the string, far too much force in my actions than necessary.

"With who?" Jean asked, pulling her hair back. Scott walked in behind me, adjusting his mask.

"If it's one of the new people, I'm going to be disappointed that you didn't ask me to join," Scott mumbled, the material of his suit stretching as he moved. I sighed, hanging my head.

"The girl. Helen. It wasn't her fault though," I groaned, standing. Jean raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Alice, you haven't started a fight in years, at least one that wasn't earned. Why are you so violent now?"

I shrugged, pulling the top half of my hair into a ponytail. I'd cut it a month ago or so, wanting a change. I hadn't had my hair any shorter than my shoulders since I fought in Vietnam. It was nice to not worry about an enemy grabbing onto it.

"I thought she was hitting on Logan," I mumbled, voice low. Jean leaned forward, her arms crossed.

"What was that?"

"I thought she was hitting on Logan," I grumbled a bit louder, eyes glued to the floor. Scott let out a loud laugh behind me, patting me on the shoulder.

"Nice one Switch," he grinned, shoving my shoulder lightly. I groaned, rolling my eyes. Jean giggled, nodding.

"Ever protective. Let me guess, Logan started it?" Jean smirked. I exhaled, pursing my lips. Proof she was in her right mind and that I wasn't.

"Yes."

Scott stood at the door, swinging it back and forth. "I'm ready for a fight guys... can we move along the romantic gossip and get to hitting something already?"

"Put a cork in it Cyclops," I forced a laugh, bobbing on the balls of my feet. Yeah. I was ready.

"Let's do this thing."

We ran into the empty room, Jean disappearing behind another door that lead to the control room. Walls began to materialize around us, the setting turning into some form of ancient ruins. Dust and sand flew around, stinging my eyes. Yellow brick crumbled around us, the floor beneath us raising. Soon we were at the top of a sand dune, harsh sunlight beating down on us. The desert.

Jean had stuck us in the fucking desert.

"Babe, you know I hate when you use this setting," Scott yelled, turning around in a circle.

Jean's voice sounded through the intercom, echoing around us. "Exactly why I used it. Get out of your comfort zone a little."

Scott laughed bitterly as I scanned the horizon. A mass of figures could be seen on the skyline. They were too small to be Sentinels, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I needed something that could  _bleed_.

The closer they got, the more my blood began to pump. I padded through the sand, getting a feel for the terrain that would move underneath me. I wouldn't be doing much jumping, that was for sure.

"Ready?" Scott said, standing next to me. I shook out my arms, cracking my neck.

"You fucking know it."

They were goblins, nasty little fuckers. Blood that would burn through three layers of flesh, skin that would make you hallucinate. Beady little black eyes, claws four inches long on each hand. I hated them.

My whip curled out of my wrist, pooling slightly at my feet. I had no desire to touch these bastards. Distance it was. Scott started off, a bright red blast searing through the initial line of the monsters. He shuffled behind me, allowing for my turn.

With a shout, I curled my arm forward, my whip slashing through a few of the goblins. The tip wrapped around one, my pull causing it to fly into another group of them.

Scott and I had the upper ground, and I had every intention of keeping it that way. Soon we settled into a routine, my main task to keep them away from Scott, Scott's task to attack them. It was a good feel, a leap frog of sorts.

Blood spewed all over my body, my arms and face burned and then not. If I had been any other person, I would have looked like a forest fire victim that had been dragged through the brush by a pack of wolves.

"Ooh, what's this button do?" Wade's voice cut through the growls and howls of the goblins, causing Scott and I to momentarily jump.

"Stop that--" Jean's voice was more distant, as if she were standing behind Wade.

"Hey there guys! How's a day in the life of an exterminator going? Alice, you look a little rough there, kinda got some--"

"Wade!"

"--some green goop on your face... it's melting through your cheekbone."

Scott and I could hear the commotion as Jean wrestled with Wade for the power of the intercom. The goblins kept flooding forward and we turned our attention to that. Wave after wave of them came for us, some now starting to wield spears and knives.

"Guys!" This time it was Gen's faint voice over the intercom, almost a ghostlike whisper to Scott and I.

"What?!" Jean and Wade yelled back. I tried focusing on the monsters in front of me, but their voices were growing in distraction.

"It's Hel, she's not waking up. I, well I touched her because she had a broken nose, but then she passed out," Gen explained, and Scott paused, looking to me. I shrugged, my hands raised. Why would Hel pass out from Gen? Wasn't the opposite thing supposed to happen?

"What do you mean,  _passed out?_ "

"Her face... this cut on her face got bigger after I touched her."

"Oh no... no... NO."

"She's... she's stable, but I think you need to know. Maybe you know what's wrong--"-"

"FUCK, FUCK, MY BABY GIRL IS FUCKED," Wade yelled, his voice earsplitting loud in the simulation. I grimaced, flying to the side. A goblin snarled on top of me and I stabbed it, excruciating pain developing on my knuckles. Blood dripped down my forearm as I threw the dead beast to the side, cursing.

"Calm down Wade! She's stable, she's just... and he's gone," Gen said. There was static and loud scuffs as Jean messed with the intercom. Quickly their voices were gone and Scott and I were back to fighting.

Except there was no end in sight from these monsters. They kept coming and coming, each more powerful than the last. I sprinted around Scott, struggling to keep the goblins away from him.

"Uhh, Jean!" Scott yelled, turning around and sprinting away. There was no reply. I ran after him. We couldn't keep fighting them, there was no way. I cursed, regretting not having put the simulation on a timer.

"Jean! We're done, we want out!" I screamed, every molecule of my body in pain. My suit was almost completely burned away, just enough to cover me up.

Still nothing.

"Scott! She's not responding!" I yelled, a scream ripping itself from my lungs as a goblin shoved a spear into my back. I fell to my knees, blood momentarily dripping from my lips. Scott stopped, blasting any monster near me.

"Get up, c'mon, get up," he rushed, pulling the spear out. He threw my arm around his shoulders, halfway dragging me as I struggled to breathe. The hole in my lungs couldn't close fast enough as Scott and I limped our way to the end of the room.

"Jea--" I tried, collapsing to my knees. I gasped for breath, oxygen finally returning to my brain. "Scott, run, don't stop."

Scott stared at me before glancing back at the monsters, nodding. He sprinted away from me, running in general circles, doing his best to avoid the goblins.

"Charles..." I whimpered, closing my eyes. "Charles..."

A fire blossomed in my core as the monsters threw themselves upon me, slashing, stabbing, cutting. I could see my flesh falling off of my body in strips, blood pooling beneath me. My vision hazed, a splitting headache tearing through my head.

"Charles."

In a blink the simulation was over, Scott standing in one corner of the empty room. I continued to bleed on the floor, muscle and skin working its way back onto my body. I collapsed completely as Scott sprinted over, picking me up.

"I fucking... hate... the desert," I whispered, wincing as Scott walked. He limped us over to the door, where Charles sat in his wheelchair, ready to greet us.

"Last time we ever do a non-timed session," Scott groaned, laying me on a nearby bench. My suit was almost completely gone, only patches of my sports bra and underwear left. Charles laid a towel over me, the material burning against my tender flesh.

"Jean left with the others, everyone in a rush," Charles explained, brushing my hair from my face. I wheezed, pulling the towel closer. I was freezing.

Scott disappeared, ridding himself of his own suit. After a few minutes of Charles soft comfort, Scott returned, a pair of sweatpants and a sweater in his hands.

"Here Al," he said gently, sitting me up. My strength was slowly returning, my breathing beginning to steady. He guided my arms into the sweater before I zipped it up.

"Gen is in the infirmary with Hel and the others," Charles informed, patting my knee. I nodded once, pulling the sweatpants over my blood dried legs.

"I'll be fine. Just need a few more minutes," I mumbled, pressing my hands to my face. My headache slowly subsided, and I found it progressively easier to move. That's when the guilt set in.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" I whispered, looking to Charles. He gazed at me with his eyes full of wisdom, the same eyes that could be mischievous too.

"No. It's no one's fault, just a mere result of actions," he said, backing up to the door. Scott gave me one last pat on the shoulder before heading back upstairs, leaving just Charles and I.

" _We are all to blame,_ " I mumbled before laughing bitterly. "Bullshit, Charles. It was my fault."

"If you believe that, then why don't you go mend it?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow. I sighed, clenching my jaw.

"Fine. Checkmate. I'll go say sorry."

"Then go," he finished, moving out of the way of the door. I strode down the metal lined hall before going into the elevator.

I arrived on the first floor of the mansion, kids sprinting down the hall. I waited for them to finish before making my way down to the infirmary.

Pushing the door open, I saw two figures standing around one of the beds, another sleeping figure residing on it. Gen's eyes met mine, sympathy reflecting in them. Wade had a cloth wrapped around his stub?

Wade's hand was missing.

"Miss America's looking a bit worse for wear... what? Goblin stab your tongue?" Wade remarked, not even turning around to face me. His eyes were glued to Hel's sleeping figure. I walked closer, my footsteps silent.

"How is she doing?" My words were a bare whisper, no strength behind them.

"She's healing," Gen said, walking to meet me. She enveloped me in a hug, her aura working to brighten my mood. News flash: it didn't work.

"No thanks to you, Wreck-it-fucking-Ralph," Wade said. There was no joke in his voice, no normal fun. He was serious, and he was pissed.

I gazed at Hel for the first time, her mask removed. Her features were as sharp as her fighting skill, pointed nose and perfectly shaped lips. They were unusually red, her skin pale. Snow White... that's what she looked like. If Snow White could drop kick you off a cliff in half a second.

In every other sense of the term, she was beautiful.

I shuffled over to the bed next to her, sitting on it. I brought my knees to my chest, tucking my chin over. I didn't care if I looked like shit with bloodshot eyes and half burned hair. I was going to sit here until she woke up. Wade stood near me, his body deathly still.

"I would have killed you if she died," Wade said out of the blue. My heart skipped a painful beat, the full force of what I had caused slamming into me like a tsunami. I was drowning.

"I would have let you."

Gen frowned, shaking her head. She wore gloves... something I hadn't seen her do in years since Logan never let her touch him.

"I'm... I'm going to go... Storm said there was a kid with a sprained ankle... I'll be back," she mumbled before taking off.

And there I was, staring at a pretty face that I had destroyed an hour before.

Time passed, Wade pacing back and forth. I only hugged my legs closer, every movement causing flecks of dried blood to fall from my hair. I glanced at the mask every now and then, curious and confused as to why she was so adamant about wearing it. She wasn't scarred or deformed... so why?

My eyes burned due to my lack of blinking, my gaze generally glued to the sleeping woman. She didn't look older than 25 or so, her face still slightly soft in some areas.

Her groan cut through the silence that had been surrounding Wade and I for hours. I stared as she opened her eyes, her breaths extremely deep. Wade spun around, body alert.

"Hel? You awake?" He asked, rushing forward. Hel struggled to prop herself up, and I noticed tiny flecks of gold in her brown eyes. I was almost positive they weren't there before.

"Wade..." she groaned. "Where's my mask?"

Wade ignored her, speeding forward to crush her in an embrace. "Thank fucking god! You idiot! Why the hell would you try a stunt like that?"

Helen gasped for breath, the flecks of gold in her eyes growing. I blinked furiously, trying to determine if I was actually seeing it or if I was just exhausted. Hel forced her breathing to steady, her mouth opening and closing.

"Wade... mask... now..." she struggled. I noticed that Wade was too enthralled with a waking Hel to actually listen to her. I got up, grabbing the mask from the nightstand and pushing it into her hands. She wasted no time shoving Wade away, sliding the mask on.

She looked at me, eyebrows furrowing. I was guilt ridden, tired, and numb all at once.

Hel took a deep breath into the mask, arching an eyebrow. "Who died?"

"That's not funny," Wade scowled. Helen frowned again, attempting to sit up. Wade moved closer to her in a motion to stop her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Wade grabbed her arm, guiding her back down.

"Lay back down."

I pursed my lips, grabbing my elbows. "You... passed out, after Gen tried to heal your nose."

Hel turned around to face me, confusion in her features. "What? What are you..."

She trailed off, eyes flashing left and right.

"...oh. Oh, shit," she worried, facing Wade again. "How long was I out?"

Wade stared at her, his mask forming a scowl. "Six. Fucking. Hours."

I hugged my arms tighter, surprised. I hadn't been paying attention of the time... I didn't know Wade was either. Hel threw her face into her hands, a sigh wracking her body.

"Oh, no. Where Gen? I need to apologize, she's gotta be so upset--"

"She's upset? Hel, I'm upset! You can't just... what made you think it was a good idea to ignore psychic Mr. Clean!?" Wade yelled, arms flying about.

I looked down, nudging a tiny dust bunny with my toe. I felt like I shouldn't be there, that I didn't deserve to be there.

"Yeah," I heard Hel say. "I can tell you're upset. Your jokes suck. Look... I'm fine. I'll go tell Xavier I'm sorry, but I need to talk to Gen."

I could hear the cot creak slightly as Wade pushed Hel back into it. His tone was final, it was law.

"You aren't strong enough."

Hel groaned, and I could see the shadow of her feet on the floor as she swung them.

"Wade... okay. Fine. Get him and Gen to come in here," she compromised.

"You move that supple ass of your a centimeter, and I'll knock you back out," he warned, walking to the door of the infirmary. I kept my head down, eyes glued to the floor. I felt awkward, terrified of sorts being back in the same room as Hel,  _alone._ This time I wasn't scared of her, I was scared of hurting her.

Now that I knew she could actually die.

"I'm sure!" She called after him. I barely breathed, my body growing increasingly numb.

"And how are you doing?"

It took me a moment to realize she was speaking to me. My eyes flicked up, meeting hers.

"I'm so sorry," I said, voice weak and hoarse. I felt empty. It'd been years since I hurt someone last like that... I didn't like this replay.

She stared at me a second before blinking. "What?"

"I said--"

"No, I heard what you said. Why the hell are you sorry?" She cut me off, shaking her head. I could feel any sort of emotion I had, whatever it may be, crumble farther away.

"I broke your nose," I said simply, my nose beginning to burn. How could she be so okay with what I did? She almost  _died._

"You were defending your boyfriend. I'm more upset over the fact that you wouldn't hear me out first," Hel waved her hand, shaking her head.

"But... I... you ended up nearly dead because of me," I croaked, my voice a bare whisper. Helen worked out the stiffness in her neck, turning it side to side, up and down.

"No," she said, not missing a beat. "I ended up nearly dead because I didn't listen to Xavier. Don't think you're so special."

My mouth parted, my gaze glued to her. Hel smiled at me, her eyes crinkling in the corners.

"How long have you been in here?"

Her smile pulled me a bit out of my self hate. I brought my hands to my eyes, rubbing them. When I opened them again, little white stars danced across my vision.

"A while..." We both fell silent and I could feel my only question burning the back of my mind. "I... uh... I saw you without your mask."

"I guessed," she stated, turning to face me.

_Fuck it._

"Why do you wear it? There isn't anything wrong with you," I said, thinking about how perfect her skin was underneath the mask. There was no reason for it.

Hel groaned inwardly, cracking her knuckles.

"You seriously want to know?"

I paused, shrugging slightly. Some little part of me was scared to know. Then again, I was a monster in itself. She couldn't be much worse.

Hel rubbed her temples, looking to me.

"I'm not technically a mutant."

 _Excuse me?_  A thousand different thoughts flashed across my brain, each more ridiculous than the last. Second generation mutant? No... she was too fast for that. There was no way she wasn't a mutant. She certainly wasn't normal. All that, and I couldn't barely croak out a word.

"...what?"

"I'm not a mutant. I'm infected with a virus," she said, pulling down her mask. She twisted around and I saw her right side for the first time. Her face  _wasn't_ that perfect. There was a defined cut down her right cheek, deep enough to show her teeth. "See this?"

I inspected it, taking note of how the skin was  _thinner_  there. It wasn't just a cut. It was something more than that.

"Yeah?"

"That's where I was bitten," she explained. "The blood that flowed ran into my eye, and the virus made me go blind there before it could start to infect and regenerate the rest of my body."

I shifted to the side. A bite? A virus? This was starting to sound more like a zombie than anything else. And zombies didn't exist.

"Bitten?"

Hel quickly slipped the mask back on, breathing easy again. She shrugged, bobbing her head side to side.

"The long and short of it is that I was infected with a zombie-like virus. I'm faster and stronger, but my body needs to eat human proteins in order to survive. If it doesn't, I begin to rot on my own skeleton and turn into an instinct driven monster. The mask keeps me from smelling any blood and hides the rotten part of my cheek when I don't eat. If I smell any human flesh or blood, I start to get hungry."

It all made sense. Why she traveled with Wade, why Charles forced them to stay together. Behind closed doors, she was an animal. I raised my eyebrows, trying to hide the true shock.

"So... Wade's hand...?"

Hel stared past me at the door, gaze locked.

"When Gen healed me, I guess she started killing off the virus. Wade probably had to kick start the growing process by feeding me," she said. I stared at her, unable to speak. I'd seen plenty of students in my 13 years of working at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, even picked up a few new abilities from them too. Fireball spitting fairy, time warping teenage girl, even a young boy who's scream could split mountains.

But never anything like this.

"I asked if you were sure you wanted to know," Hel chuckled, trying to ease the tension. I was having a hard time wrapping my head around this. So not only could she die... she was generally easy to kill.

I could hear the door open behind me, Gen's footsteps a soft but quick pad. She slid around to the other side of Hel, the woman's back now to me.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Helen answered brightly.

They continued to converse, and I grew to notice that I couldn't understand Helen. Often I just copied a mutants gene and learned it in my spare time. But this? I couldn't learn this.

I switched, my body disappearing. I raised my arm, able to see the floor through it. I was invisible.

Charles and Wade joined, the four engaging in conversation. I felt the walls close in on me, my breath harder to catch. I needed out of here, and not just the infirmary. At least for a little while.

Hell, it was Eleanor's birthday in a couple of days. Might as well go see her.

I walked out of the infirmary, jogging up the stairs. I made it to Logan and I's room, the door ajar. Logan sat on the bed, his legs stretched in front of him, papers littered about. He grumbled under his breath about how the Internet was ruining history papers, his red pen scratching on the parchment. I paused, unsure of if I wanted to tell him about leaving.

I decided that he might make me stay. And I was still pissed at him for this morning. Pulling a stunt like that?  _Bullshit._

I hid behind the door, my body solidifying momentarily as I watched red tendrils of shadows escape my fingers, curling around Logan's head. I hated doing this, putting him into a trance, but I seriously didn't feel like talking to him. Once he was far enough into the hallucination, I dashed into the room.

Bag. I needed a bag. I shuffled to the closet, diving in. After a bit of clambering about, I found my trusty old duffel bag in the back. I tossed it into the middle of the room, grabbing furiously at any of my clothes.

I tossed in a few dresses, just because I knew there would be a special occasion. I liked dressing nice. I glanced at Logan's almost frozen figure a few times, a small pang in my heart. I wasn't doing anything dangerous. I just going to go say hi to a friend.

I rushed into the bathroom, snatching my tooth brush and any other toiletries I'd be needing. In less than ten minutes, I was packed.

Nightstand. Opening the first drawer I smiled softly, gazing at the stack of photographs next to a small box full of things. Opening the box, I grabbed my set of car keys, ones that I hadn't touched in a long while.  _Baby._

I took one last scan across the room, making sure I had everything. I planted a soft kiss on Logan's forehead before leaving the room, releasing my trance on him and disappearing again.

Silently praising myself for parking Baby in a separate garage and not in with Scott's toys, I jumped into the vehicle. The engine roared to life and I sighed.

_God, I missed you._

Without a second thought I sped out of the garage, taking the only other road that led away from the school. A tad bit of panic blossomed in the pit of my stomach, but I pushed it down. No one needed to know where I was going. I would be back eventually. 


End file.
